Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse
by mikai-saotome
Summary: this might become a trilogy and I'm not sure if i'll keep this up, all depends on Reviews. Tell me if I should keep going or quit while im ahead ; Chappy 3 is up!
1. Vampires AGAIN?

Weeeeel, you all asked for it, so here's a sequel. This may take longer than my previous one, I've decided to try for a Trilogy. ^ ^;; I hope I can pull it off, what with my laziness and all.  
  
Relish: Uh-huh, lazy-ness and tendency to torture the reader...  
  
HEY! Alot of authors do that...  
  
Sora: acutally... they don't ... you're the only one sick enough...  
  
.... Oh shut up...  
  
Title: Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse  
  
Pairings: FEH! You all know them  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, Gundam Wing, Kapesh?  
  
Genere`: Action/Romance/just a tinge of Horror/My insane idea of comedy  
  
Rating: R-- some scenes not for little kiddies.  
  
Warnings: If you are offended by somewhat sexual content- do not read this fic, if you are offended by 1XR- do not read this fic, If you are offended by Alternate Universe fanfics- do not read this fic, If you are offended by Vampires- Do not read this fic, If you are offended by Nekos crappy spelling and Grammar (Though she tries very hard)- Do not read this fic, If you are just some creep who wants to flame this fic just because it's 1XR Be my guest and suffer the conciquences of being the next chapter in "Author Strikes back". YOU HAVE HAD A FAIR WARNING! Thank you good bye enjoy the show ^ ^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Vampire's? AGAIN!?  
  
  
  
Dadub Dadub, the beat of a racing heart as adrennelin pushes through ones body. Dadub Dadub, went the pumping beat as she moved quicker in her run, through the tall building as detonations set off behind her. Vampire's? FEH! What a fairy tale! What most would think to be a myth... and what if I told you... that Vampire's are very real? Blonde hair whipped past her shoulders as she picked up her speed, blood splaying in all directions and sudden imburst of fire when cool silver penetrated the unpure and dead flesh. "Could use a little help here!" She shouted into the receiver of her watch and turned just in time to block the blow of another vampire with her sword. She snarled at him, and lunged him back and away from her,  
  
Again, into the reciever," DAMMIT MAXWELL ANSWER ME!" But all she heard was a cackle of roaring laughter from her ear peice. Duo was... LAUGHING at her!? At a time like this!? Oh was he dead... When she killed off the last of this pack, she was going back to that building and beating him to a bloody pulp. "Will ya calm down hun? You've seem to got everything under control from the looks of it." She growled again, distracted by his words and took a cut at the arm from an angry claw," OH! HARDY HAR HAR! I'd like to see you get off your ass for once and come fight a whole pack on your own!"  
  
"Hey you wanted the job-"  
  
"I didnt want the job! You tricked me into taking it!"  
  
"Stupid is as stupid does."  
  
"Care to repeat that church boy?"  
  
"I said, stupid is as stupid does, what your deaf?"  
  
"No, yet you seem to lack the intellegence of a dornail."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"ACK!" And static...  
  
"Hun?" Only more static... silence...  
  
"Um... Hun?" Blank.. there was no sound, but the sound of a growl in the back round.  
  
"Honey are you alright!?" Duo's voice frantic over the radio, panicked, -Shit if anything happens to her...- He stood up and started to run out the door grabbing an axe and yelling through the radio," Hey Honey come on! Talk to me! Are you ok!? What happened!? You better not be dead!" his voice cracked with a nervousness and his heart pumped in rhythm with his legs as he started to run where she was located... then suddenly he stopped... laughter... over his ear peice...  
  
"Oh man! I had you going!" He twitched... walking back inside the headquarters.  
  
"You're... ok?"  
  
"No shit sherlock, better than ever hearing that voice, you sounded like you were going to cry!" In a corny sort of way she made her pitch higher," Oh Duo! I didn't know you cared so much for me!"  
  
He growled slightly," I don't give a damn about you! ... Heero would have my ass if I let someone die!"  
  
"FEH! YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
"No seriously!"  
  
"Suuure thats what they all say."   
  
"You bitch.."  
  
"You asshole." And they engage in the normal name calling.  
  
"Leather slut!"  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Alright thats it, get your own damn ride back I ain't picking you up!"  
  
"FINE! I'll call Trowa!"  
  
"fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
He threw the ear peice over the desk and grumbled as he headed up to his room," ... idiot... glad she's alive though..." A small smirk as he dissapeared in the shadows of the stairs. You would think three years after the last prophecy that the two would get along better... on the contrary, they had.. but only just a little.   
  
Honey grumbled and pocketed her ear peice," Good riddance, I don't wanna listen to his annoying voice anymore... I'm still going to kill him when I get home." Talking as if she were trying to explain herself to a person standing beside her "Stupid sonnova..." trailing off in her field of swears. Though there was no one but piles of dust and burning flesh of vampires. Starting to walk off and not even bother to call Trowa for a ride, she took to the sewers, and moved much quicker through the city back to her destination.   
  
She came up on the other end, smelling a little worse than before but she didn't mind. Used to it. Closing the man hole cover behind her from the middle of the street as she walked through glass doors into the Head Quarters that had become her home and the keeper of 'family.' On her way through the hall, she was still fuming and came past Heero who quickly said," He's in his room." Completly and totally betraying his best friend. Honey grinned a tad evilly and said thank you to Heero before heading off in the direction of the braided hunter's domain- his bedroom.  
  
And Heero moved on, smirking back at the blonde girl. He grinned.. three years since the prophecy had been fuflilled.. but something troubled the champion and his hightened senses. Something was coming... He moved a little quicker down the hall and knocked a door, "Relena?" A muffled response for him to come in and he turned the knob with ease, hearing the door creek slightly and flooded the floor with light from the hall into the darkened room. He smiled and stepped over to her, the love of his life. Typing away on her laptop rested upon the brown desk. Bending down and wrapping his arms around her neck to kiss her cheek he looked over her shoulder at the illuminated screen. Millions of little red dots all over the map, "I don't understand... where are they all coming from?" Relena thought out loud, puzzled and a little annoyed... Only a few months ago they had nearly cleared this area, but now there were up to 4 attacks a week! Maybe more if involving packs!  
  
Heero shrugged and starred the screen with narrowed eyes," Don't know... I've been feeling a bit uneasy lately..." He started to hug her tightly, like he were afraid she dissapear that very moment. She smiled slightly and looked over her shoulder at him, "Just look at the ring on your finger if you feel uneasy..." Now he started to smile. "Yeah... you too.."   
  
Nodding she turned a little more and he pressed his lips to her's, just a flutter of a kiss baredly there, but powerful enough to be acknowledged and honored for its existance. Heero caught a sense of longing within Relena's eyes... and smiled foldly, before placing another, but deeper, kiss on her lips. Relena's shoulders resisted the urge to shiver at his pleasing actions and began to twist her body in his direction, slipping a hand up to rest in his hair, and Heero's hands, running down her sides to wrap around her waist.  
  
Suddenly, a rapping came to the door. Heero groaned a protest when Relena pulled away and began to stand. But he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her close again, her light giggle a heavenly tune upon his ears. "Shh-- Heero, I have to answer the door-" His lips silencing her again and he smirked," They can wait.."  
  
"Heh, I highly doubt it." Gently, Relena moved out of his grasp and wrapped slender fingers around the door knob, turning it and pulling the door open.  
  
'So much for a romantic interlude...' Heero thought sourly... if it was Duo looking to go to a bar or something he was going to just knock him straight to hell and back.   
  
Lucky for Duo, he was busy doing something else and it had been Trowa requesting assistance. He peeked through the door and smirked," I thought you'd be in here. Heero I need you to come follow me a second, it's all over the news."  
  
"Hmn?" Curiousity took hold and Heero stepped past Relena walking out the door... but before it closed looked back in and whispered something on the lines of 'i love you'. A slight blush spread across her cheeks, she still got warm and fuzzy whenever she heard those sacred words from his lips.   
  
"IEE! HEY COME ON HUN! I WAS JOKING!"  
  
"Joking my ass! YOU WOULDA LEFT ME FOR DEAD!"  
  
"You know that ain't true!"  
  
"Oh shuddup!"  
  
"Why don't you make me, blondie!"  
  
"Fine you braided bastard!"   
  
She picked up another of his shoes and took aim, launching it straight for his head. "Jerk! Lech! Pervert! Ass Hole! Inconsiderate Moron!" Insult after insult, Honey spouted at Duo and annunciated each one with another object headed toward his head. But each that Duo dodged became faster than the first, and he had to think of something fast. So he moved aside, and stepped across the room running at her and tackling her to the matress, pinning her down. "HEY! NO FAIR!" And she struggled in attempt to toss him off. But, Duo didn't budge. He leaned down, pressed his lips to her forehead and said very simply with his usual smirk," But your cute when your mad..." Honey seemed mortified for a second, a slight color coming to her face and then her left eye began to twitch... "Off... NOW." Her demand on the tip of a snarl, however, the baka with a braid kept on with his antics," Aww, but you just look so good laying there, plus it's safer for me."   
  
"You wont be safe for long! You have to let me up sometime! The more you keep me down the more its gonna hurt when im through with you!"  
  
"Heh, and what if I just don't let you up?"  
  
"Don't make me knee you where it hurts..."   
  
"I doubt you got the guts-"  
  
"YOU WANNA TRY ME!?"  
  
"As a matter of fact-" he leaned down and silenced her in his kiss, smirking as he did. When he pulled away, her face was red and her eyes slightly dazed, like that of a shy school girl. And she HATED when he did that. "... th... wha... e... grrr! Your impossible!"  
  
"Heh, but ya love me anyway." She blinked... then sighed in admittance of defeat," Oh shut up."   
  
Trowa and Heero sat in the front office watching the television screen. No emotion was upon his face as he listened in to the horrible stories.   
  
"How many?"  
  
"15 and counting..."  
  
15... 15 casualties of humans tonight at one little bar, all with mysterioius tearing at the neck and vital arteries. It was all over the news, even some wacko was claiming there were vampires in that bar, a minor survivor for one slaughter... though he wasnt quite a wacko.   
  
"-I'm telling you! Fangs! Teeth like a wolfs!-"  
  
The news reporter laughed cheerfully,"-well, hopefully this traumatic experience doesnt effect this young man for a long-term..-" Heero clicked off the T.V, a hint of disgust in his eyes," Why hadnt we seen it coming?"  
  
Trowa shrugged," Don't ask me... either they found a way to evade our tracker or this one slipped the program..." Something was going on and another voice announced itself from the door way," Humans are getting close to discovering vampires, and once vampires are discovered so are us hunters..."  
  
"And you givers." Heero snapped back.   
  
Tamara sighed," Imagine the mad scientist and what they'd have a few of us hooked up to..." Trowa began to shutter at the thought.   
  
"So what are we gonna do about this?" Trowa looked to Heero, as if the half-vamp held the answers to life's questions. Heero shook his head," Not a clue... It's best we keep to what we have been doing every night, hunting with shifts until dawn. At least until we know what we're up against... I have a feeling this is no ordinary bloody-boom."   
  
(a/n: Bloody-boom-- Like Baby boom, Bloody-booms are when many vampires at a time go out and make more vampires, such as when men come back from war and have children.)   
  
"Could it be a gathering?" Trowa stood and streched his arms with his words.  
  
"Anything's possible at this point Trowa..." Tamara leaned again against the door way, then heard a call from the corridor behind her. "Hmn?"  
  
"Every body! Computer room now!" Relena was running down the stairs towards the computer room and she flipped on the tracking system. Her heart beat 100 beats a minute and her face seemed pale.   
  
All the hunters trailed not far behind, minus Wufei who'd mysteriously dissapeared and Terry whom was on vacation in France.   
  
The computer screen snapped on, Relena taking a look at the astonishing desplay of what seemed 20 or more little red dots. "Woah, that's a huge pack..." Duo looked closer to confirm his more than obvious statement.   
  
"Where they headed?" Heero asked already walking towards their weaponry cabinent and withdrawing supplies.  
  
"Drac Pac, the new tavern." Relena replied, beggining to place on a head-set and reciever as well as hand them out to everyone else.   
  
"Alright then- Honey, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre you come with me, Relena stay on tracking, Tamara channel spirit energies, see what you can get on these scum bags, Marikka- Main computer. Grab a weapon and let's move people." Barking orders like the general of an army, (Some thing Honey hated with all her might) The hunters wasted no time.  
  
They ran to the car's Heero taking the convertable with Quatre and Trowa, Honey and Duo getting stuck with the honda. "Great I have to ride with you again..." The blonde snarled slightly as Duo merely grinned, and they all drove off without a minute to spare.  
  
"..careful guys..." Relena breathed in a worried sadness of her eyes, then went straight to work depicting numbers and connecting to their main network, maybe with a bit of Tamara's help she could get some profiles on these guys from the database  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Relish: BAH! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A CLIFF HANGER!   
  
Oh come on it's not that bad...  
  
Sora: YES IT IS YES IT IS!  
  
=P heheh well anyways, Teasers!  
  
Teasers: On the next Exciting chapter of Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse- Where has Wufei dissapeared too? How will the hunt go at this Tavern? Will they be alright and count another on the board of wins and losses? Find out Next Time in Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse, Chapter Two! Sally, Oh Sally. 


	2. Drac Pac

Um, renamed this chappy  
  
Ch2: Drac Pac.  
  
The moon was on a high tonight and music blaired from the clubs doors. Heero stopped the car across the street and withdrew the keys from the ignition. He stepped out, whipping back around to withdraw an impressive pure silver blade from the seat. "Ready guys?" Quatre hopping over the door and loading his cross bow while Trowa cocked back his gun, taking a practice aim to the front door. With a smirk he responded to Heero's question with an immitation of fire withdrawl, "Bang."   
  
Heero gave a nod and the three of them walked across the empty street, Duo and Honey not far behind once they had loaded themselves up with their own toys.   
  
They joined the other three filling in to Heero's right, and the half vampire lifted his leg and kicked to doors of the club open, watching when 30 or 40 red eyes of feeding demons starred back at him.  
  
"Well, quite a crowd..." Honey smirked at her words. "Keh... lets get to work-" Wasting no time, Duo ran into the abyss of blood stained floor, taking aim and firing silver. Death of the undead ironically filled in the room, as bullets flew and blood splattered on unsuspecting walls. Honey moved gracefully, in a bloody dance, jolting back at the sight of a near hit to her jaw, then she spun a kick with one foot, landing inpact of a face.  
  
The hunters had gotten much better at close hand combat, something this easy was nearly a dream to them. Heero became an emotionless bloody angel as light shone past his figure in the eyes of the victim he sook, the silver blade he carried as a gift from the late Milliardo doing its damage and quenching its thirst on the blood stolen from the innocent. Suddenly he stopped and was back to back with their youngest hunter and most promising," Quatre, chose a vampire I want you to keep him captive... we need information."  
  
"Of course." He responded and the two took off from each other, leather of their coats a whisper on black winds. One by one each vampire fell and raindrops hit the blonde's pail skin. Quatre leapt atop a pool table, scanned the room to find who may look their weakest... someone who'd give information easilly. Suddenly he heard a shift in the wind and jumped up to avoid a switch blade aimed at his ankles, he turned in the air and landed on the pool tables edge smirking at the one who challenged him. He quirked an eyebrow and said half amused," attacking your opponent from behind? .... heh, you'll do perfectly coward." He lifted his foot, quicker than any demonic eye and struck it into his jaw, sending the blood sucker a few feet back and to the ground.   
  
Trowa moved his head away from the path of a board with a nail and the primitive weapon stuck to the wall. His fist lashed out and cracked jaw bone, sending crimson liquid into the air. His other hand whipped to the vampires head, jerked him forward and broke his ribs over his knee, he then tossed him to the ground, with drew a small 9mm and fired a silent bullet into his forehead. The corpse twiched, before bursting into a purpleish flame. He raised an eyebrow," .. peculiar..." Why was this so easy anyway... he turned and found himself starring down the barrel of a 357 magnum... his gaze travelled up its owners arm and fell on the black soul-bound eyes of the former prince as he cocked back the firearm. Trowa looked almost surprised and opened his mouth," Wufe-"  
  
"Duck." Instinctivly at the sound of the word, Trowa obeyed such a command and avoided a heavy metal pole that came swinging to bust open his very skull. Wufei opened fire, the bullet of silver stirring from its hibernation within the load, it roared out and planted itself between the eyes of flesh in its victim. Suddenly, the form burst to flames as the last one had and Trowa stood up slowly to regain himself. "... Thanks..."  
  
"Don't." He replied, and pushed passed the silent hunter.  
  
By now, the room had fallen silent and all five hunters were gathered around Quatre and his prisoner. Heero stepped fourth and coldly starred at the quivering form who breathed raspy and tired from his dead lungs. He wasnt very gaunty, but slim and possibly mistaken for 15.. Heero raised an eyebrow at this vampire. His clothes were tattered and blood stained, wrist narrow and skin more pale than usual... his eyes were grey, and hair oily and thrashed with brown color. "... who are you in the house?" Heero asked.  
  
This quivering coward starred back at him and replied in one word," Slave..."  
  
"What sort?"  
  
"... pleasure..."   
  
Then Heero sneered, blowing a hiss through his teeth of disoproval, "He wont know anything, Duo, I leave this to you, kill him." And he began to turn away, and leave the scene. Duo grinned," With pleasure!" and he took aim on the younger one's forehead.   
  
"Wait!" He screeched, frailing back and covering his forehead, cowering.  
  
Heero stopped... He waited but did not show his face to the vile creature... what now? A beg for his life?  
  
"... This fight was a stage... true enough, it was only to luer out the Hunters..." All five of the hunters starred a moment, and Wufei looking off to the side in boredom.   
  
Silence befell them and Duo paused waiting for an order from their leader," ... Hold your fire." He said simply and turned back around, as Duo with a groan of dissopointment withdrew is weapon. "What do you mean 'staged?"  
  
The feeble creature smirked back at him, and none-to-kindly. "heh... we just had to see your faces, thats all... dont expect any mercy from here out half-ling, we'll kill you and that wench of a woman before the prophecy holds out."  
  
Heero glared at him puzzled," What prophecy? It's already been filled you twit.."  
  
"Hah... so you believe... just the first part of it my dear, the first part of it..." Duo sweatdropped at the expression of 'dear' towards Heero.. 'what, is this guy gay or something? Oh wait... he's a vampire... ' and he sighed at the thought.   
  
Heero growled slightly and looked to Trowa. The green eyed boy returned the glance and smirked. Duo grinned," Can I shoot him now?"  
  
"No... cuff him, lets go."   
  
"What!?"  
  
"I said cuff him-"  
  
"But, but, he's ... he's -"  
  
"Just do it moron."  
  
And with that, their leader left, out the door. Trowa was still smirking and the braieded one looked at him. "... mind clueing me in swoop-bangs?"   
  
Quatre laughed a little along with Honey.. apparently, Duo was the only one that didnt understand the order. Another sigh in giving up an understanding he grumbled a bit and crossed his arms. Quatre cuffed their hostage with the help of a certain blonde girl and dragged him out the door with little effort. Trowa soon followed and Duo stopping at the door to turn and glance at Wufei. ".. well... are you coming?"  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and looked at him.. until that point it appeared he was sleeping. He shook his head, turned and went out the back exit... again, he sighed, muttering," Hard ass." and left the scene.  
  
The sky painted red and dashes of purple danced through it, Wufei walked down the street with mild irritation of the light. Not long until he had found himself standing outside a blue cross hospital, and here was where... she was... recently she was brought here for pain in the arms.. how did he know? He'd been watching... and with the most regret any vampire.. any man could have. Slowly, Wufei turned and stepped into the revolving glass doors, he walked to the counter and asked a receptionist where she was. And she gladly directed him.   
  
"She hasnt had any visitors, I'm glad someone is coming to see her."   
  
He nodded.. then went on his way. Up the elevator, down the hall, through a corridor and to a door... a pale colored blue door along a yellow wall and slightly intimidated he reached for the knob, wrapping his slender pale fingers about it. He gave it a twist and slowly pushed it open. The voice behind the door said to him, with little concern," Ah, so finally someone visits me... and I never knew it would be you."  
  
He blinked a bit surprised by her perception, he hadnt even had the door open all the way.  
  
"Well come come now, dont be shy... after all, its not like this is our first meeting... step into my view Wufei, let me have a look at you."  
  
He smiled a little, pushing the door open all the way and looking at her soft and forgiving blue eyes.. "Well... your sight never ceases to amaze me... " She laughed a little," It is my legs that I lack, not my eyes... "   
  
-----------------------  
  
dun dun duh!! ok wait till the next chappy, until then my friends, I must split audios... by the way, wonder who cant guess who Wufei's visiting... if no one can guess then I didnt give a good enough hint o.o anyways, toodles. 


	3. Sally, Oh Sally

Title: Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse  
  
Pairings: FEH! You all know them  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, Gundam Wing, Kapesh?  
  
Genere: Action/Romance/just a tinge of Horror/My insane idea of comedy  
  
Rating: R-- some scenes not for little kiddies  
  
Ch 3. Sally Oh Sally  
  
Last time on Blood Lust 2: Leisasha's Curse-  
  
He blinked a bit surprised by her perception; he hadn't even had the door open all the way.  
  
"Well come come now, don't be shy... after all, its not like this is our first meeting... step into my view Wufei, let me have a look at you."  
  
He smiled a little, pushing the door open all the way and looking at her soft and forgiving blue eyes.. "Well... your sight never ceases to amaze me... " She laughed a little," It is my legs that I lack, not my eyes... "   
  
"Sally..."  
  
"Yes?" She responded to him with a smile as she always had. And he reluctantly returned it. "I... I've..."  
  
"Come to apologize? I know... Trowa told me about your little run in with their giver friend..."  
  
He nodded. Dark eyes starred into hers and she patted the seat next to her bed, inviting him over to her without even a tinge of fear in her heart. He could smell it, she wasn't intimidated by him at all... and somehow this was comforting.  
  
He sat next to her, and his face moved into a troubled expression, placing his elbows on his knees and supporting his chin with his clasped fist. She said to him as if from a dream," They are gathering ... aren't they?" His glance moved to her, she wasn't looking at him but seemed to be concentrating on her hands. "Yes... She is not pleased with the death of her son, not one bit."  
  
"Ah..." replied Sally. And finally, she blessed him with a screening of her eyes on his face, smiling a little. "She wasn't to happy with her grandson for a long period of time either..."  
  
Slowly he smiled at this. Then shut his eyes and placed his fist in his lap, laughing softly at the thought. "Indeed... she was very angry wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes... but, the past is the past after all... "  
  
He nodded at this. Then watched as she laid back in her pillows and looked up to the ceiling. Beginning to doze off into her own little world as she normally did in the hospital.. then Wufei stirred her with the call of her name," Sally..."  
  
"Hmn?"   
  
"... When I heard you were here... after all this time that I walked alone... I knew I had to come see you and ... I had to talk to you again. I never thought that what I did... What my family did to you... "  
  
She shook her head and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Its not important. I am perfectly content the way I am, I have no regrets... just understand that." After a moment or two he nodded in understanding.. not much else was said, She was to have an operation in a few weeks to keep her legs from becoming irregular, and pains that were starting in her arms were being treated. After the discussion, Wufei left her to rest, forgiven by her, yet not forgiven by him.  
  
--flashback--  
  
Pounding drum beats filled the streets of down town, jazz bands and trumpets signaling a night of party and drinking much like the martigras. People were laughing and dancing in the streets, sinning to their hearts content and this was the perfect place on a hot summer night to make mistakes or to correct them. Dark alleys were littered with bums, and through them came running a young man frightened of the one chasing him.   
  
"Stop now kid you've got nowhere to go!" A trumpet covered the sound of his screech when holy water was splashed onto his back and burned through the silk, Wufei turned and slashed at his opponent with furious claws, like an animal backed into a corner. "Milliardo now!" His son leaped out from trashcans, a boy not nearly 13, who fired the wooden arrow, narrowly missing his heart. Wufei made to run, and Milliardo fired again, piercing his legs and ankles.   
  
"Father he's getting away!" He leaped to the fire escape and ran as far as his injured self could carry him. Milliardo made to run for the fire escapes, yet his father grabbed his shoulder. "Let him go... we've lost it for tonight... lets focus on the rest of the festival." The young boy seemed confused at his father's decision and his face contorted a bit, his head tilting awkwardly... then he shook it and asked no questions, obeying him and they patrolled other streets.  
  
Blood left a trail from his legs and finally, He stumbled and tumbled off the rooftops to land behind in a pile of trash. The Chinese vampire cried out angrily and in the anguish of his legs, his chest, rolling to the side and struggling for strength to stand. Yet it was no use... he was too tired. Spent of energy, he collapsed and moved no more, blood drizzling in a small pool from his mouth and his eyes becoming glossy, the burns on his back sizzling and smoking up.  
  
"What's all the racket out here?" A young woman pushed open the door of her home and a child hung on her apron. "What the devil?" She said curiously at the man that had fallen into her back yard and right into the dump pile. She sighed slightly and said to the little girl holding onto her," Lillian, go get Carter, he's the eldest he can help me bring him inside.. there's not a hospital for miles, he'll never make it if we don't patch him up."   
  
She nodded and ran off to find the boy...  
  
Groggy and tired as all hell, Wufei's black orbs slowly opened to the bright light over his head and he violently turned over hissing, and believing it to be the sun. The young woman sat in the corner, book in hand and barely attentive to his sudden protest to waking. He groaned and yanked up the covers above his head, the woman smirking as she heard him stir and she continued to sit, reading her book in the blue and plain dress she was wearing, a white shirt under the spaghetti straps and the little girl beside her, woke as well tugging her sleeve. "Auntie Sally... The bum man is awake-"  
  
"Lillian, don't call him bum man, that's rude... "  
  
"Okay.."   
  
Her brown hair resting on either side of her shoulders she said to Lillian now, "Go on and play dear, I need to have a talk with this man." And Lillian nodded, running out the door and it shut behind her. Sally smiled warmly, then turned sky blue eyes to the refugee of the night. "Well... seeing as your a little lucky to be alive ne?" He said nothing, not even looking at her but up at the ceiling. She stood and shut the book, placing it down on her chair and moving to stand beside the bed. "My name is Sally, we found you outside in the back yard... your at an orphanage..."  
  
Suddenly he snapped at her, hissing at the light above him," Will you turn that wretched thing off!" She blinked, and then lifted her hand to the dial to turn down the brightness of the ceiling lamp. "Better?"  
  
"Humph..."   
  
"Hmn, you are an ungrateful one aren't you, and very sensitive to light... you could at least say thank you, after all, the children and I did wrap your wounds and save you from death."  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
"... well obviously your not one for conversation either..." She sighed some and turned to leave out the door, opening it. "...feel free to come down for dinner when you find the strength." He grumbled at her and turned over in the bed. She smirked, shut off the light then stepped out the door, closing it.   
  
The sounds of children playing downstairs filled the halls of this warm old house and Wufei, tired and irritable, slowly gained the strength to sit up. He placed his hand on his chest and found that the wounds were wrapped... his leg too, even his back. Hmn... They only did it because they didn't know he was a vampire. Wufei smirked some chuckling with mischief, then smoothly stepping out of bed, he went to the door, a fang shimmering in the moonlight that filled the room through the window. "... I'll just kill the blasted woman and the children... quite a feast tonight, I'll have enough strength to get me back to the lair." He turned the knob of the door and pulled it open, the light from the hall was harsh on his night eyes and he blinked them a few times to adjust.   
  
A gentle humming filled his ears and a little girl came prancing up the stairs dragging her teddy bear behind her. He waited until she passed his hiding place, and then snatched her by the pigtail and she screeched once before he slapped a hand over her mouth. The struggling youth kicked her feet against the floor as he pulled her in his room, but then the door was pulled open and the click of a gun being cocked back attracted his attention, He looked up and aimed right between his eyes was a pistol, firmly ready at fire, and the woman behind it was smirking. "You think I'm not prepared for idiots like you?"  
  
He smirked at her... "So you know? A bullet can't kill me...."  
  
Sally smirked back with equal level headed thinking," ... maybe a bullet cant... but a silver one can..."   
  
His eyes widened... damn... she was truthfully prepared. Slowly he let the little girl out of his grasp and she scampered away like a small mouse. "Alright...." he stood straight as the moonlight reflected off his pale skin, "What is it you want with me mortal?" She said nothing... Just stepped past him to the window. She bolted it shut, never taking her aim off him as a few children were in the door way starring. He growled at them and they cowered back in fear. Sally hissing through her teeth that they go to bed. Then she stepped over to the switch by the door and turned on the light, shutting the door.   
  
"I want nothing from you... Except that you're clan cease pray on this house. There is nothing but children here and a few teachers other than myself."  
  
"Psh... We know that, why do you think they come here? Young and fresh blood is always the sweetest.... " Sally's cheeks reddened and her eyebrows furrowed down in a scowl, she took a steady aim at his head between the eyes again. "... I could kill you, you know..."   
  
"And that would gain you what?"  
  
"One less vampire..."  
  
"More are born each day, my presence will do nothing... " She raised an eyebrow at this," ... not very high valuing of yourself, are you?"  
  
"I value myself ... that's all I value... now, stand aside and let me free of this place before I tear it apart piece by piece..."  
  
She laughed at that. And he cocked his head to the side curiously as to ask why," I'd like to see you try with those injuries!" He snarled... curse it! He'd forgotten about that... Any threat he could make would be an empty one until he was completely healed. And she, still laughing at him... what the hell was so funny? He growled and ran at her, shoving her into a wall and placing a light grasp on her neck," I'll kill you now if you don't bite you're tongue!"  
  
But yet.... Sally continued to.... laugh at him. "What the hell is so funny mortal!?" He demanded to know why he was the center of obviously some miraculous joke and she silenced her giggles long enough to respond. "Its... its just..." she snickered some more and he grumbled becoming less patient. "Well... it's ironic isn't it? You're rendered helpless for now and you're making threats! And such words coming from a youthful face such as yours!" He starred at her with that confused expression... it dawned on him that she wasn't intimidated by him in the slightest... This woman had courage that surpassed any vampire in his clan...   
  
A few nights passed as he began to heal... then those few nights turned into a week. The week turned into a month. Why was he staying here? What purpose was this place serving in his life? It was dusk, and he watched from his bed the blood red sky as a knock came to his door. "Come in." He responded and she stepped in, smiling at him. In her hands was a plate of red meat and a vegetable if he so pleased, a small dish of ice cream; ironically it was red with strawberries, and a glass of animal blood. "Dinner." He nodded and she stepped over, placing the tray at his bed table, and then sitting in a chair beside him. She put her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm, starring quizzically at his face. His eyes caught hers and he said in a much calmer voice," what?"   
  
"Well... you look very different since you've been here..."   
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yes." He paused for a moment, mulling over the suggestion in his mind. "How?"  
  
"Heh... you seem happier." Then she stood and leaned over him to fix his sheets and pillows like she always had... still believing him to be ill anyways... in truth, he was completely healed, he could have gone back home weeks ago.. yet for some reason... when her hand passed over him, he stopped it with his own and looked up at her face, so close to his as she was straightening the covers. Wufei's eyes drifted half closed, and whatever was powering him right now caused him to lean up and press his lips to hers.   
  
At first her expression was a priceless one of surprise, eyes wide, cheeks flushing much redder than his had become. Gradually she had closed her eyes and returned the emotion to him... what happened exactly? Hell, neither of them knew really. Suddenly a thump caused them to cease, and a lump in her throat, Sally swallowed hard and pulled away from him," um... I... I'm going to go check... on the children...g-good night Wufei-" And she turned to the door, pulling it open, a few eavesdroppers tumbling inside. Her left eye twitched a bit with irritation," .. Playroom... NOW!"  
  
"Teacher, why are you red? Are you sick?"  
  
"I said play room!"   
  
And they ran off downstairs. She stepped out the door and shut it, without a word or a glance. And he was left there dumbfounded and confused worse than before... what was that? Why the hell did he do that!?   
  
Frustrated with himself, he pushed his covers aside and went to the window, it had been unbolted for him and he pushed it up to breath in some of that good ol' city smog. The sun had set... and a figured stood across from him, on another rooftop. A face he recognized," ... shit... they've found me."   
  
A day passed and in the next night glowing eyes were outside his bedroom, looking in. Slowly, Wufei pushed back the bed sheets and went to them, sliding the window up. "... My father sent you..."  
  
"Yes prince..." the dark figure hissed. "You must return to our realm... come, we will feed you the finest blood after we dispose of these wretches that have kept you captive-"  
  
"They have not kept me captive I have stayed of my own will... "   
  
Now the cloaked figure was perplexed and tilted his head in confusion. He spoke again to the imp," Leave... I don't know why yet but, I wish to stay here..."   
  
"I'm afraid I cannot my prince."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have orders of course..." Other shadowy figures filled the room and engulphed him in their grasp, setting fire to the bed sheets with a touch of their fingers and darting off to the underground of the city before anyone had heard them...  
  
He awoke from the reminiscing of his past as the sound of metal crashing together; there was an accident that had just happened before him. He cursed humans and their senses under his breath, continuing on to the big building down the street, where his new home and comrades reside.  
  
As he swung the door open, a bell was rung, that of a telephone, the old fashioned one that was at the front desk, and the girl there, who paid no mind to him, answered in a chipper," hello?" Typical, Miss Yugi and her efforts to pretend nothing was wrong in this world. Tamara's usual smiling face talked into the phone cheerfully," V Hunt HQ, how may I help you?" Then a nod," One moment please..." She pressed a button on the phone that transferred the call to Relena's line in the back office and when she looked up there was Wufei starring at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"V Hunt HQ? Since when does this place have a company name?"  
  
Tamara scowled at him," Since I've decided to make this place more professional..."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and she grumbled a bit," It seemed like a good idea at the time."   
  
"It's stupid, like its maker."  
  
Tamara growled some when Honey came walking down the hall, her boots making a light tap on the black marble floors," well, well, well, look what the bat dragged in...Back for your fill of blood then off to be more mysterious?"  
  
Wufei looked over his shoulder at the blonde with a bland sort of stare," ... cute. Maybe if you were less annoying I'd stick around."   
  
"Well that's not much incentive for me to be less annoying now is it?" She smirked and Tamara kept in a giggle.  
  
The phone rang in the back office where Relena sat at her desktop computer, recording tonight's results. "Damned phone calls, I'm busy!" she huffed and snatched up the receiver," Hello, Relena Yuy speaking, how may I help you?"   
  
The voice on the other end of the phone was soft and feminine," Hello... is this Mr. Peacecrafts organization?"   
  
Her face became a puzzled one and Relena blinked at the question... no one had mentioned her fathers name in years," ... yes it is... unfortunately, Mr. Peacecraft is no longer with us... I am his daughter."  
  
"Ah! Well, Mrs. Yuy, I'm delighted to meet you... "  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well... I too run a vampire hunting organization, however, my hunters are unable to solve a problem here... Your expertise has quite a reputation in the underground of this business, I was wondering... if you would be so kind to assist us?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Muahaha! Ok I was gonna write more, but I have waited much to long to update, plus im crunched for time this week, sorry guys I've been really busy. Enjoy n.n; 


	4. ACK!

And now, its time for the fill in chapter because I can't find that f'n disk with my updates on them n.n;;;

Yeah sorry, Ive searched everywhere but I can't find the damn thing, I had three updates for different fanfics on it but, since I can't find it I have to re-write them.

The updates are for:

1. Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse, Chapter 4: A Phone Call From New York.

2. The Shakings Of Reality, Chapter 6: Kazemaru: Wind of the Death God.

3. Wind of the Death God, Chapter 2: Story Telling

I'll let you all guess what these chapters may be about n.n

Now a little fill in Preview to my Ranma ½ fic that will be coming out as soon as I finish the three above, in joint there will be a InuYasha-Sailor Moon Crossover that will be out as well and hopefully a InuYasha fanfic based around Sesshoumaru.

On to the Commercials! n.n;

Once upon a time there was a boy who could change to a girl by just a splash of cold water, warm water was the antidote in changing him back to a man. Oh and what a life this boy had! Not only had he to deal with this wretched curse but, three fiancé's, two psycho paths, two old farts, a panda for a father, a conniving black mailer, a pig, a duck, a bull/snake/whatever, other curses, coveting his feelings towards a certain uncute and violent tomboy, and last and most difficult, keeping it all a secret from his lovely mother.

Joyous…

But little did the young and misunderstood Ranma Saotome know… Something else was coming to Narima that year, something that was a blast from the past… infact, quite a few somethings… and He wasn't going to like it one bit.

--Neko-Yasha Formally Hikari-Chan presents!

The Terror of hot Springs: A Ranma ½ Story 

Probably coming to sometimes in 2005 O.o;

****

In Modern Tokyo and the district of Crossroads, Ms. Hino Rei is the beautiful priestess and caretaker of a temple. By day time, she reads fire and scrolls, tends to the trees and crows, some would call her creepy but her comrades call her Sailor Mars! One morning a visit must be made to the Higurashi Shrine, a request from the old priest there that she offer some expertise to the Shikon no Tama… but young Rei is distracted by a strong evil force emitting from a strange well… It was then that something pushed her in!

Am I seeing Triple?! _The Travels of Ms. Hino Rei_ Also coming to sometime in 2005 -.-;; Sesshoumaru was not always the cold-hearted bastard appeared to be. Infact, the Inu Youkai even at one time fell in love. It was this foolishness that turned his passionate feelings to ice in a twist of betrayal, confusion, and death. Who is this Saiya that bewitches his heart? And this Seimaru that haunts his past… 

**Path of Sorrow: The Tale of Sesshoumaru's Heart.**

Because I actually Dislike Sesshoumaru, this comes out last. -.- Hmph.

Welp that's it for now, sorry about seeming dead for so long n.n; I will try as soon as possible to either get everything out or find my damn disk -.-

Toodles, this is Neko-yasha Formally Hikari-chan Signing off!

-beep-


	5. Le sigh

To Those it May Concern:

As of now, Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse, has been updated on an alternate has pissed me off by deleeting one of my stories without warning and will probably deleet the rest. The deleetation of this story was unfair because they did it on untrue grounds without investigation.  
You can view the next chapter and chapters to come in my live journal:

CH 4 blood Lust:

Live Journal: 


End file.
